Borboletas
by Naru-L
Summary: Eu sempre odiei borboletas. Bonitas, pequenas e frágeis. - Para Lally Y K


**Disclaimer**** – **_**Harry Potter não é meu. Apenas decidi brincar com eles.**_

**N.A.**** – **_**Este fanfic não é continuação dos livros e, pela mesma razão, eu desprezei os acontecimentos dos últimos dois.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Para Lally._

_Eu sei, já faz mais de um ano, mas finalmente estou te dando seu presente de Natal de 2007._

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Borboletas**

Borboletas.

Eu sempre odiei borboletas.

Bonitas. Pequenas. Frágeis. Coloridas.

Vidas tão curtas e sempre voando por aí, de maneira tola, sem nenhuma preocupação com o que vai acontecer em poucos meses.

Costumava correr e me esconder quando avistava uma, pousada em uma das muitas flores coloridas no jardim. Minha mãe adorava essas pequenas criaturas tolas.

Lembro do seu riso musical quando, a cada primavera, essas criaturas detestáveis infestavam o jardim. Voando de flor em flor, procurando, até finalmente encontrar sua favorita.

Era isso o que minha mãe costumava dizer quando eu expressava todo o meu desgosto por esses pequenos e odiáveis insetos.

- Elas estão tentando descobrir qual é a sua flor favorita, querido.

Minha mãe era outra criatura tola.

Bonita. Pequena. Frágil. Colorida.

Talvez por isso, em alguns momentos de minha vida, eu a odiasse tanto quanto borboletas.

oOo

Meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts foi quase um alívio.

Não mais precisaria presenciar aquela estação detestável, em que minha mãe se deliciava com a chegada das borboletas em seu sempre bem cuidado jardim.

Não mais precisaria conter meus comentários nada lisonjeiros àqueles insetos coloridos e idiotas.

Todos estariam ocupados demais com seus deveres para se deixar levar por essa simples tolice que era observar borboletas.

Foi com total desprazer que a vi pela primeira vez, sorrindo tolamente, observando uma igualmente tola borboleta. Eu odiava aquela garota desde o primeiro instante que a vi e, vê-la ali, repetindo o mesmo comportamento irracional de minha mãe, apenas fez com que meu desgosto fosse ainda maior.

Lembro com perfeição daquela primeira vez. A maneira como seu rosto, normalmente sério, pareceu se iluminar ao avistar meia dúzia de insetos coloridos sobrevoando as flores coloridas do jardim. Os cachos castanhos balançando enquanto ela ria e as perseguia de maneira tão infantil, o riso musical, os olhos castanhos brilhando com verdadeiro divertimento.

Não percebi quando exatamente me inclinei no parapeito para continuar a observá-la, ou quando um sorriso curvou meus lábios. Apenas ouvi o riso de escárnio dos outros alunos de minha casa e me afastei do parapeito, sentindo meu rosto quente pela vergonha de me deixar levar por aquela visão.

Apertei com força o parapeito e fechei a cara, um comentário maldoso sobre como trouxas se contentavam com coisas idiotas.

Os outros riram e começaram a se afastar. Lancei um último olhar para o ultimo lugar em que a havia visto e estreitei os olhos. Balancei a cabeça e me forcei a acompanhar os outros, dizendo a mim mesmo que aquele era mais um motivo para odiá-la.

Pequena. Frágil. Colorida.

Se não houvesse outros motivos, aquele seria o bastante.

Eu odiava Hermione Granger.

Tanto quanto odiava borboletas.

oOo

A cada ano eu me afastava mais, de tudo e de todos.

A cada ano eu apagava a necessidade de me contentar com pequenos e tolos divertimentos, dizendo a mim mesmo que não podia ser fraco. Não podia ser infantil. Eu não era mais um nascido trouxa ou sangue ruim.

Repeti isso a cada vez que me privei dos pequenos prazeres que me faziam.

Repeti isso a cada vez que deixei de lado algo que realmente queria apenas para satisfazer as expectativas que meu pai tinha.

Repeti e acreditei que todos os meus pequenos e infantis divertimentos se tornaram desnecessários.

Menos aquele que me tornava mais fraco.

Aquele que mais me envergonhava.

Desisti de tudo sem pensar duas vezes, sem me arrepender, sem nunca olhar para trás, mas, ironicamente, nunca consegui deixar aquele hábito: Observar às escondidas a tola sangue ruim no jardim seguindo borboletas.

A cada ano se tornava mais difícil. Ela se tornava mais séria, mais compenetrada, mais adulta e bonita e, talvez exatamente por esse contraste, era irresistível resistir à tentação de observá-la se entregar àqueles pequenos momentos de diversão infantil. Seu rosto parecia se transformar e eu podia novamente ver aquela garotinha de dentes grandes demais, cabelos rebeldes, correndo entre as flores, rindo enquanto perseguia insetos que eu sempre odiara.

A cada ano se tornou mais difícil acreditar nos motivos que eu dizia ter para odiá-la.

oOo

Odiei a mim mesmo naquele último ano escolar por nem ao menos tentar disfarçar ou lutar contra aqueles momentos.

Odiei a mim mesmo quando a observei entrar no trem pela última vez. Aquela odiosa sensação de perda que apertava meu peito e quase me fez segui-la.

Odiei a mim mesmo ao vê-la sair do trem quando percebi que a havia seguido.

Odiei a mim mesmo.

Quase tanto quanto odeio borboletas.

Tentei me consolar com o fato de que estava indo para casa e não precisaria mais retornar. Não precisaria lutar contra nenhuma tentação idiota e infantil porque ela não mais estaria presente para me assombrar.

oOo

O inverno passou e antes que eu percebesse, outra primavera começou.

Ouvi o riso de minha mãe no jardim, reavivando minhas lembranças e antes que percebesse, eu havia me juntado a ela no jardim. Borboletas de todas as cores nos rodeavam, e me surpreendi ao sentir a mão delicada em meu braço.

- Você não adora a primavera, Draco?

Pisquei, sem conseguir repetir a costumeira frase que usava quando me perguntavam a mesma coisa. Por anos eu a usara com cada um dos outros alunos quando me pegavam no jardim, mas havia alguma coisa que me impedia de repetir as palavras.

Minha mãe sorriu quando uma borboleta azul nos circulou e pousou em seu ombro, fazendo com que fosse realmente difícil não sorri também.

- Por que você gosta de borboletas, mamãe?

- São bonitas.

- Frágeis e de vida curta. – Completei, mais por costume do que por acreditar nas palavras como antes.

- Elas não pensam dessa forma. – Minha mãe sorriu quando a borboleta levantou vôo de seu ombro e voltou a procurar por flores.

- Não acho que borboletas pensem.

Ela sorriu, sem tentar me contradizer e soltou meu braço, caminhando para onde flores coloridas decoravam o jardim.

- Mamãe?

- É a transformação, Draco.

- Desculpe-me?

- Se você precisa de um motivo... – Minha mãe disse, sorrindo ao recolher – Eu gosto de borboletas pela transformação que passam em sua curta vida.

Não consegui encontrar nenhum argumento para contradizê-la e, pela primeira vez, compreendi como ela também mudava quando as borboletas chegavam. Naqueles pequenos momentos, ela não se mostrava fria e esnobe.

- Entendo. – Respondi, enquanto imagens de minha pequena obsessão passavam em minha mente.

Permaneci parado enquanto finalmente percebia o que tanto me atraia naqueles momentos em que observava a sangue ruim perseguir borboletas no jardim. Porque havia se tornado cada vez mais difícil com o passar dos anos resistir aquela pequena indulgencia quando havia tão facilmente desistido de todas as outras coisas que me faziam feliz.

Eu havia me divertido observando alguém se transformando de uma pequena e feia lagarta em uma borboleta.

A cada ano.

A cada fuga para o jardim.

A cada perseguição infrutífera por borboletas.

Hermione Granger havia se transformado em minha borboleta.

**FIM**


End file.
